Los siete pecados capitales
by edwyn
Summary: Conjunto de 7 oneshoots 1.Gula. Cuando el hambre te puede no sabes lo que haces. O si no que se lo pregunten a Mello


Hambre. Eso es lo que tenía Mello ese primer domingo de Julio, mucha hambre, y eso era muy raro, ya que recién habían desayunado hacía una hora, y se había comido las dos tabletas de chocolate que guardaba, cuatro si contaba las otras dos que le había dado Matt al ver la cara de perrito abandonado que le ponía al verlas. Pero, aún así, seguía teniendo hambre, y eso era algo que no le solía pasar.

Sería por la adolescencia, esa maldita etapa que era un sueño para muchos niños, el deseo de hacerse cada vez más mayor, y un tormento para otros. Pues, ¿a quién le gusta que crezcas tanto que ya no te quede bien la ropa, que se te ponga el cuerpo como un caldero en ebullición cuando ves a la tía que te mola y las consecuencias las acabe pagando la entrepierna, o que se te ponga la cara llena de acné que parezcas la luna, llena de cráteres? Definitivamente, él no era ese tipo de persona.

Le echó un vistazo al patio. Todos los niños estaban concentrados en algo. En jugar al fútbol, en leer gordos y gruesos libros, echar la siesta en la refrescante sombra de un árbol, jugar a juegos de mentalidad como el ajedrez, damas… Todos parecían estar concentrados en sus actividades, nadie notaría su ausencia. Se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y puso rumbo a la cocina. Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la Wammy's House, miraba para todos lados con nerviosismo, por si veía a alguien. Parecía un asesino a punto de cometer un homicidio, y se aseguraba de dejar las menores pruebas posibles. El ruido de unos pasos, concretamente los de Roger, le hicieron ponerse más nervioso. Miró para todos los lados y dio gracias al cielo de que la puerta del baño de los chicos estuviera justo delante en ese momento. Se metió apurado encargándose de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido. Si Roger le pillaba merodeando en vez de estar en el patio de seguro lo castigaría.

Aguzando el oído hacia la puerta, pudo escuchar como los pasos del anciano pasaban al lado de los aseos donde concretamente estaba el escondido, y soltando un suspiro de alivio, esperó a que se marchara. Pero su esperanza se quebró cuando de repente a Roger le sonó el teléfono móvil y lo contestó, quedándose a hablar en medio del pasillo. Por el cambio de acento de Inglés a Japonés, Mello supuso que se trataría de Watari, el cuidador de L. Mientras esperaba a que Roger dejara de hablar, Mello se puso a inspeccionar los baños, en busca de algo interesante.

Y la verdad es que no lo había. Los baños seguían limpios como una patena, no había nada fuera de su lugar. Entró a donde estaban los cubículos, y estaban igual que siempre. Pero se fijó en la ventanilla que había encima de cada uno, con sus correspondientes rejas. Bajando la tapa, Mello se subió al inodoro y observó por el pequeño ventanal todos los lados por si reconocía alguna cara amiga.

Y definitivamente reconoció una, pero no era precisamente amiga. Era Near.

"Demonios… ¿de todos los niños que hay en este orfanato, tenía que ser el?" pensó Mello con frustración. Y para colmo Roger seguía hablando por su teléfono móvil con Watari, ¿qué había desayunado ese día, alpiste para pájaros?. Mientras se dedicó a observar a Near. Estaba tranquilo sentado en la hierba, con su típico puzzle, enredándose el pelo con los dedos, y con una calma que exasperaba. Calma que se vio rota cuando vinieron unos chicos con un balón de fútbol, y con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno. Mello conocía al más alto de ellos. Era Basile, uno de los candidatos a ser el cuarto sucesor de L, después de Matt, y al igual que Mello, odiaba a Near.

-Hombre Near, que raro tu por aquí, y con tu puzzle, ¿qué pasa, que no tienes otros para armar?-dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

Near lo ignoró, tirando las piezas del puzzle y armándolo otra vez. Basile puso gesto de enfado, frunciendo el ceño, le quitó el balón a uno de sus amigos, y se lo tiró a Near con toda su fuerza. Le acertó en la cabeza, e hizo que Near se diera con el árbol que tenía detrás de la cabeza, pero como siempre, no hizo ni una mueca de dolor, como un muñeco al que se tira al suelo con brusquedad y tiene la misma cara.

Mello frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía Basil para molestar a Near?¡El único que podía hacer tal cosa era el! Se acercó más al pequeño ventanal para seguir observando.

-¿Por qué siempre pones esa cara?¡¡La verdad que exasperas!!- le espetó Basile con rabia, cogiendo a Near de la camisa y empezó a agitarlo bruscamente hacia los lados, seguramente con la esperanza de que Near cambiara el rostro, o se pusiera a llorar.

-Oye Basile, déjalo, o nos meteremos en problemas con Roger- le dijo un amigo suyo mientras los otros dos asentían.

-¡Callaos! Si os vais a acobardar, ¡¡ya podéis iros!!

Mello miró hacia abajo suyo y vio el papel higiénico. Se agachó para recogerlo, lo desenrolló un poco, y acumulando saliva, lo escupió y lo dobló. Si a Basile se le ocurría pasarse de la raya…

-Bueno Near… ya que está visto que no dices nada, veremos si con los golpes dices algo, autista.- Basile preparó el puño, y justo cuando fue a estampárselo a Near en la cara sintió como algo le daba en plena frente y se le escurría por la cara. Se la tocó y contempló con gesto de asco que era saliva.

-¡¡Puaj!!¿Quién ha sido el cerdo o la cerda que me ha tirado esto?- gritó mirando para todos los lados, captando la atención de más de uno. Mello se tapaba con la manga para no carcajearse a todo volumen, echando pequeñas carcajadas, que pararon cuando sintió la mirada de Near encontrarse con la suya. Mello se agachó rápidamente. No podía haberle visto, ¿o si?.

Agudizó el oído a la puerta. No se oía la voz de Roger. Salió del cubículo colocando antes el papel higiénico en su sitio, y se fue directamente a la puerta mientras escuchó la voz de Linda decirle a Basile algo como "¡¡Deja a Near, se lo voy a decir a Roger!!".

Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró para los lados. No había moros en la costa. Salió y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, siempre agudizando el oído para cualquier ruido que hubiera, por pequeño que fuera. Cuando vio la puerta que tenía un pequeño letrero de madera el cual ponía "cocina", Mello rezó a todos los dioses que conocía porque no hubiera ninguna cocinera allí, o sino el viaje hubiera sido en vano. Y cuando entró, para su alivio no había nadie.

Empezó a inspeccionar la cocina. Abrió las dos despensas esperando encontrar múltiples raciones de chocolate, pero se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio que solo había aceitunas, pan de molde, atún, botes de zumo de naranja, y botellas de agua. Se abalanzó hacia la nevera esperando encontrar algo de chocolate. Y, para desgracia de el, no encontró absolutamente nada de nada, completamente vacío. Tanta expedición para nada. Entonces dedujo que la ausencia de las cocineras es que habían ido a hacer la compra, y que el se había arriesgado el pellejo de ir allí para nada. Maldita sea, eso si que era tener mala suerte…

-Mello, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mello tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces, para que, según el, se le bajara el corazón de la garganta. Estaba tan ensimismado en buscar el chocolate que se había olvidado de agudizar el oído por si entraba alguien. Se dio la vuelta y sus músculos se relajaron al encontrarse con Near. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, ya que esa era la misma cara con la que le miraba.

-¿Qué quieres Near? ¿Sabes que estar aquí está prohibido, que Roger podría castigarte?- dijo mirándole con burla

-Lo mismo podría decirte, contando con el hecho de que tu estás aquí primero, y también que te has escabullido en los baños sin pedirle permiso a Roger, por lo cual te castigaría el doble

¡¡Pum!! Tocado y hundido. Esa era una de las razones por las cual odiaba a Near, siempre tenía una palabra para dejarle K.O, parecía que la tenía programada.

-¿Y tu que sabes si he estado en el baño o no, enano?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños

-Porque te he visto, que fue en ese momento cuando te escondiste, y también se que fuiste tu el que le tiraste el papel higiénico con el lapo a Basile, a lo que, por cierto, muchas gracias.

Más descubierto no se podía sentir Mello. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía hambre, aunque sus tripas no le rugieran, le reclamaban por comida.

-Bueno, ¿y tu que pintas aquí?

-Pues que sabía que ibas a ir a la cocina, y me preocupaba que te pillara Roger, y…

-Espera, espera, espera…-le interrumpió Mello aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas- repite eso, ¿preocupado por mí? ¿TÚ por MI?

-Si, me preocupa que Roger te descubriera y te castigara…

-¡¡No me jodas Near!!- le gritó Mello furioso, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo que se diera con la estantería que tenía todas las cacerolas y sartenes. Las cacerolas hicieron ruido por el golpe, y la de arriba, que era en la que contenían los postres que hacían para la cena, se cayó vertiendo en Near todo el contenido que tenía, que era ni más ni menos que... el chocolate líquido que le echaban a las tartas.

Mello abrió los ojos exageradamente. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, y Near totalmente pringado con el chocolate… cayendo por sus mejillas y por su cuello lentamente… y Near con los ojos cerrados e intentando quitarse el dulce pringoso de la cara… mientras éste se escurría por sus dedos. Eso ya fue demasiado para Mello, que tanto las hormonas como el estómago saltaron como una alarma

-Porras, el chocolate no para de escurrirse- se quejó Near, quitándose chocolate de la frente, abriendo los ojos y visualizando a Mello, que el flequillo le tapaba la cara y tenía una mueca extraña.

-Oye,¿estás bien?? Te noto extra…--soltó una exclamación al ver a Mello aproximarse a él. El rubio cogió la mano con la que Near se limpiaba y, lentamente, se llevó a la boca su dedo índice, lamiéndolo con fruición, como haría un niño ante una piruleta, para quitarle el chocolate.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Deja mi mano enseguida.-se quejó Near. Mello dejó de lamer su dedo dejándolo sin chocolate y lleno de saliva, y se dedicó a lamer los otros, con cara de vicioso, por lo cual Near empezó a sonrojarse. Y es que ver a Mello lamiéndole los dedos con gula, como si quisiera arrancárselos de la mano, y con el chocolate escurriéndole por la boca, pues cualquiera se sonrojaba. Y por mucho que dijeran que el era como una estatua en cuestión de sentimientos, la verdad es que el no era de piedra. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas aparto la mano de la boca de Mello, dándose con torpeza en la boca, manchándose la boca de chocolate. El rubio lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

Antes de que Near pudiera decir nada, sintió como los labios de Mello devoraban los suyos, y su lengua recorría su boca. El albino se quedó sin palabras, como en shock, pero, ¿quién no se queda así cuando tienes a una persona que supuestamente dice que te odia comiéndote la boca entera? Desde luego así lo sentía Near. Además, ¡¡el era heterosexual!! O por lo menos lo creía así, ya que los labios y la lengua de Mello no le desagradaban, y sino que se lo preguntaran a cierta zona sensible que notaba unos cosquilleos.

Near decidió llevarse por sus instintos. Abrió su boquita y entrelazó su lengua con la de Mello, enredándose como dos serpientes en una lucha para ver quién dominaba a otro. Sentía que el poco aire que tenía acumulado se iba yendo poco a poco, pero no le importó mucho. Sintió las manos de Mello ir desabotonando su camisa blanca manchada. Near notaba que el chocolate que tenía en el pelo y en la cara se le iba escurriendo por el cuello llegando al pecho, cosa que Mello también notó, pasando su lengua por esas zonas, haciendo que el albino se estremeciera.

-Me…Mell…

-¡¡Mello, cabronazo, donde te has metido!!

La voz de Matt les hizo reaccionar. Mello se apartó de Near como si le asqueara, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un Matt con el ceño fruncido. Near se dio la vuelta y se abrochó los botones, cogiendo un pañuelo y limpiando su pecho, cara y pelo manchados de chocolate.

-Mello, eres idiota. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡¡Yo me acabo de pasar el Zelda, y cuando te busco resulta que estas aquí con…!! ¡Near!¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás todo perdido-dijo mirando al peliblanco como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Nada, he venido por agua, me he tropezado y se me ha caído el cuenco de chocolate encima, solo eso.

-Mmm, que pena, bueno Mello, vamos a mi habitación que quiero enseñarte el final- le dijo, más bien le ordenó, con una cara de niño bueno que no se la creía ni el.

-Que si, vamos, pesado. ¡¡Nos vemos enano!!- dijo refiriéndose a Near. Mientras cerraba la puerta e iba con Matt a su cuarto se lamió los labios con el chocolate que tenía en la boca. Había aprendido una cosa: la gula no era tan mala, solo tenía un inconveniente. Seguía teniendo hambre.

Owari

¡¡Terminó el primer one-shoot!! Llevo desde septiembre escribiéndolo, beteándolo, reescribiéndolo, rebeteándolo… y quedó así. Quiero darle gracias a Vikokaoru por corregírmelo casi todo. Gracias guapa!! Te lof yu XD.

Esto es un conjunto de siete one-shoots de los siete pecados capitales, que obviamente por este cáp sabrán que es Mello/Near. Se que he dejado mis otros fanfics algo abandonados, pero los tengo algo escritos que conste!!!. Para que no me tomen por desaparecida, dejo esto eh??

Espero que les haya gustado

Matta Ne!!!


End file.
